Avira Alone
by Okina Yume
Summary: Avira spends his time in the woods for the day, and runs into some trouble. This is a part of a fanfic that my friends and I are writing for the series, AU. Some characters mentioned are nonexistent in the books; we created them. When/If she uploads the story, I'll have a link up. It's awesome, let me tell you.


Whoo! First story! If you are are reading this I will assume you have read the Percy Jackson books, however this will not have the characters you know and love. I wish I could write something as amazing as that. It's mostly based on the OC I have. More stuffz.

I totally own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Oh wait, that was a dream. Nevermind. _I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians._

* * *

Avira pushed through the dense foliage in front of him. He was exploring the area around Zeus' Fist for a good place to hide the flag for the game next week, but he also wanted to find something new. He felt bored with this world, and found that experiencing life made him feel alive, like a drug that he never wanted to get down from. He had to say that the camp did give him a lot of this exhilarating feeling, mostly when he fought the monsters to defend his friends, or learning about the universe's workings, yet often he was left with that same boredom after too long. He'd been asking to go on a quest for years, yet was always turned down. No one would tell him why.

Among a few of the things he suspected for was his fickle nature. He could almost change personalities on the turn of a dime, going from cheerful to aggressive concentration in an instant, often when he was gearing up for a fight. One really weird time, he was canoeing in the lake when suddenly he up and jumped into the water, saying it was refreshing and he wished he had gills so he could breathe under water. But for him, it was just normal.

He trudged through the mud thinking about the rain cycle that occurred during the thunderstorm yesterday. He briefly considered that anyone listening into his thoughts would be met with some pretty weird stuff. He laughed to himself, but ended up tripping over a log in the ground.

"Whoa-UMPH! ...Dammit," he swore. That always happened when he concentrated to had on his thoughts.

He pushed himself off the ground and stomped down some plants near his foot, now in a bad mood. After a while he felt something weird, yet familiar, so he dismissed it. He kept walking for a bit longer until he turned the corner on a tree. He almost walked into the person in front of him.

She was gorgeous, to say the least, and that wasn't much compared to what she did look like. Avira stared at her for a full minute before he could pick his jaw off the ground.

"Can I help you?" he said.

She blinked perfectly mascara-ed eyelashes at him. "Yes, I'm looking for some food."

Avira blinked at her, confused for a bit. _We're in the middle of the woods, yes, but there's a city right next to us. Surely she could have found her way there somehow?_ But suddenly a wave of something came over him and he forgot all about that. He would be happy to help her.

"Sure! How can I help?"

"You can give me a drink." She bared her fangs at him in a wicked smile, and suddenly his eyes widened in alarm. He remembered learning about these at camp! A lamia!

He stumbled backwards away from the girl, and suddenly the mist cleared. She was still beautiful, but in a terrifying sort of way. She shimmered once, as if she were a ghost, then licked her lips. Avira blinked for a second before he remembered. _Riiiiiiiiiight, the lamiai are basically cousin species to the empousi. They were the original Succubi, but still similar in tastes._ He made a face at the thought.

He quickly brought out his weapon, a broadsword of about 5ft, celestial bronze. Backing up again, he swung out at the lamia once. "How did you get here?!" he thundered.

"Get where? You came to me," the monster said.

Avira glared at her. "How did you get into camp? There are barriers that keep monsters like you out!

The lamia tilted her head in confusion. "What are you talking about? That demigod camp is a mile over." She suddenly laughed. "Don't tell me you walked out of there without noticing!"

Avira's eyes widened and he looked around. He didn't recognize this place. He must've walked through without noticing. "Whoops."

"Understatement." The lamia launched herself at him, raking her claws at him.

Avira jerked over to the side and swung his sword at her. The creature just barely managed to dodge the blow, but still received a nasty cut to the arm. It pulled away, screaming in pain. Avira smirked evilly at this, but then considered himself. He's weird, sometimes when he's fighting he gets like this, all sadistic, and other times he tries to be kind, acknowledging that they are living things, despite how strange it is for a demigod to be thinking that way.

Suddenly, he twitched, swung his sword in his hands, and jabbed it behind him, hitting the second lamia directly in the stomach. She dissolved into yellow dust, cursing on her way to Tartarus. He thanked the gods for his perfect hearing.

After spending years by himself, he had honed his senses to perfection, making him valuable in night fights. A downside of this was that he had trouble dealing with large amounts of people, so he stayed away from New York City and other crowded places. He always watched camp competitions from a distance, yet he could still hear and see everything clearly. He was used to being alone, too. But he would never deny the fact that he loved his friends. Stella, Calisto, Nico was okay. _We're both a little quirky so he's nice to talk to sometimes._

Avira sighed, then got hit square into a tree, and the wind was knocked out of him. _I really need to stop daydreaming during fights,_ he thought. _I've been getting better!_ another voice said. _Shut up_, he snapped back.

After he regained his breath, he jumped back up and went back to the first lamia. She snarled at him, fangs bared.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said. He dodged her first swipe, then got in close, earning him a triple slash to the side of his face. He grimaced and tried to fight down the howl of pain threatening to be let loose. Instead he transformed it into anger, and started slashing at the lamia with precise strokes, unlike some times when he would just attack with brute force and cold fury.

Avira delt the monster one last blow at her head, and she crumpled to dust. He took a few deep breaths to cleanse the rage from his system, but the rush from the fight stayed with him. He felt jumpy, so he ran the way back to the camp, internally shouting with joy, adrenaline singing through his veins, if only for the moment.

* * *

End. So yeah, wha'd you think? R&R please!


End file.
